


Pressing Flowers

by dollface



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Paramore
Genre: F/M, Hayliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollface/pseuds/dollface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come out to the garden, Hayley. The roses are blooming."</p><p>Oliver put his arm around his wife after the substantial amount of time it took her to waddle out to the front yard.</p><p>"They're beautiful," she breathed, carefully leaning down to finger the frail petals and inhale the musky scent. "A few more days and they'll be ready to pick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like Roses

"Hayley, are they ready today?" With the spring sun beating down on his tanned back, Oliver examined the flowers. They were more red than green now, their petals more open to the world. He heard Hayley's exasperated sigh from inside the small cottage they called their own.  
  
Her round belly led her out of the door, one hand gently massaging the top of it. Oliver smiled as he saw her; he couldn't help himself. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop it though, she was moody today. "Here," he said, pointing at the bush. Hayley waddled over, eyeing the flowers expertly.  
  
"You're right." She said, her voice short. "Can you please get the secateurs?" Oliver nodded, heading into the shed located down the side of the house. When he returned a few minutes later, with a few cobwebs on his hands, he found Hayley squatting somewhat uncomfortably with a permanent marker in her hand. He simply shook his head at her and her never ending pockets of mystery. He passed her the secateurs and she set to work, cutting off a few select flowers at her markings.  
  
"Help me up," she requested, holding out a hand and looking across the garden at another plant. He assisted her in walking to the other side of the garden and cutting off a few of the branches. Giving the secateurs back to Oliver, she walked back inside, leaving him to finish weeding the garden.  
  
Laying the flowers on the table, Hayley walked over to the bookshelf and slipped out an old, leather bound book. Smiling softly, her annoyance fading, she traced the cover, the title  _Great Expectations_  winking back at her in gold lettering. Opening the book at random, she laid it on the table, gently placing the flowers on the page. Closing the book and checking to make sure none of the petals were folded, she found the phone book and dropped it on top, before wiping her forehead and settling into a chair.  
  
Hayley heard Oli's footsteps on the floorboards and smiled up at him. "Feeling better?" He asked, kissing her gently.  
  
"Much," Hayley replied, standing to get a drink. She paused in her movements as she did so, feeling her heart flutter. Running down the inside of her leg was a wet substance. "Oli," she murmured, reaching back to grab his hand and squeezing his fingers tightly when he obliged.  
  
"Yeah, Hayley?"  
  
"Please take me to the hospital." She whispered.  
  


  
  
The sun streamed in through the open window, the thin layer of dust shifting ever so slightly. The door creaked open, and a high voice muttering nonsense followed. "Oli! I'm home!" Hayley called, trying to keep her voice down, significantly thinner than she was a few days ago. Oli came thundering down the stairs, earning himself a sharp glance from Hayley.  
  
"Scott's still sleeping." She scolded, playing with the baby's curls, so similar to his father's.  
  
"Sorry, love. But I couldn't wait to see him."  
  
"You saw him yesterday." She reminded him gently.  
  
"So? I can still miss him." Oli placed a whiskery kiss on Scott's face, before turning and capturing Hayley's. "Your flowers are ready." He told her, leading her into the dining room where the flowers were. Hayley transferred Scott to his arms before removing the phone book and flipping open  _Great Expectations_. The flat flowers made a grin spread across Hayley's face, and she turned to the frame Oli had bought the other day.  
  
"Thanks," she murmured. Oliver didn't hear her however, he was too busy admiring the bundle in his arms.


	2. We Blossom

Oliver looked around him at the off-white walls with motivational posters stuck to them with blue tack that was slowly peeling off. His heart was thudding, so hard he could feel narrowly missing his ribcage and so loudly he was sure the nurses rushing around him could hear it, even above the sounds of Hayley's irregular screams. A sharp  _crack_  coming from his knuckles alerted Oli to the present, and he looked down at her.  
  
Her hair was matted and flyaway despite being pulled back into a low ponytail, sweat clung to the wispy pieces near her forehead, causing them to stick to her skin. Her skin was stretched taunt over her hands; it was snow white and not even the usual blue - grey veins traced the area. Her chest heaved as she readied herself for a contraction, and she had on only a blue hospital gown. Despite her obvious pain, her eyes sparkled and when she wasn’t yelling a hint of a smiling was playing at her lips.  
  
“It’s okay, love.” Oliver murmured, squeezing her hand gently, hoping she would relax her relentless grip. All joking slid off Hayley’s face as she looked back up at him.  
  
“I hate you,” she began, voice stuttering as she said the next sentence, “You d-d-d-did this t-to me.” She let out a huge breath as the contraction stopped before shouting, “Go away!” Her frustration was short lived as Oliver’s almost emotionless face showed signs of hurt. He made a move to leave, but Hayley clung to his hand. “Don’t leave me! Why would you do that?”  
  
“You –” Oliver tried to defend his actions but Hayley ignored him. He shook his head, knowing that Hayley didn’t mean her words.  
  
 _Oh my God, why did I agree to this, this was a terrible idea. Someone please knock me down dead with a lightning bolt – ow shit my hand Hayley stop squeezing – shit – okay you can squeeze my hand baby, ow, just get that thing out of you please. God, I know I don't believe in you. . ._  
  
A few hours later and Hayley’s contractions were becoming more regular and she had yelled at the nurses – between furious apologies – enough to convince them to let a certain dirty blonde haired man and brunette in. While they thought it odd Hayley had no females with her at the time of birth, they simply shrugged it off – they had no say over who could and couldn’t be with her.  
  
“Hayley, are you okay?” Taylor asked hesitantly, his voice wavering. He had a small stuffed bear in his hands and was wringing its neck, shifting from side to side and avoiding looking any lower at Hayley than her rapidly decreasing stomach. Hayley eyed her bandmate, clenching her eyes and grinding her teeth as another wave of pain hit.  
  
“Calm down, you’re stressing her out.” Jeremy placed a large hand on Jeremy’s shoulder.  
  
“Not stressing me out,” Hayley replied matter of factly. “I’m just amazed that you had to ask if I’m  _okay_. I have a baby coming out of my vagina. Do you think I’m okay?” Oliver chuckled at this as Taylor averted his eyes, albeit not very discreetly.  
  
“It’s okay, Hayley. You’re going to get through this.” Jeremy reassured her. She was now up to the part of pushing the baby out. Both boys were stationed on the wall, Taylor still trying to give Hayley her privacy while Jeremy spoke calming words and Oliver tried to hide his grimaces as Hayley’s iron grasp became too much.  
  
“Sure,” Hayley puffed, chest rising and falling quicker than before. A nurse bent over Hayley, near her face and said a few words. Taylor risked a glance over at her.  
  
“We are here for you – woah. I-I can see its head.”  
  
“Hayley, Taylor just fainted.” Jeremy reported, looking at the poor guy who was sliding to the floor.  
  
Hayley let out a disjointed scream. “Thanks for being there for me, Taylor. And you,” Hayley turned to her husband scathingly. “This is all your fault. You had to go and put a baby in my belly. I hate you.” She crushed his hand again as a fiercer shockwave hit her, causing her to gasp.  
  
“Push,” a nurse told her, oddly calm amongst the chaos.  
  
“Ow! Hayley, love, you’re crushing my hand.” Oliver joined in, prying her fingers off of his hand and switching them over, examining the dents she had left in his hand – it was sure to bruise.  
  
“Your pain does not compare to my pain so you have no right to complain.” Hayley told him.  
  
“I believe all of you gentlemen need to leave.” A midwife finally put her foot down, looking at all three of them.  
  
“No. They are not leaving me until this baby is born.” She said defiantly, giving yet another push as a contraction swamped her small frame.  
  
 _What do I do now? What have I done – fuck my hand – but she's screaming at me, no, complaining. Fuck me is she actually this angry with me or, no, it's just the baby emerging from her body. I – fuck – nope this was a mistake – ow ow ow – why did we – BABY THE BABY IS HERE!_


End file.
